Digimon: back in the gang
by devil-incarnate-1992
Summary: set 25 years after the end of digimon adventure02. everyone has moved or with their lives but fate drags them back together
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i don't own digimon (but maybe if i go to japan when i leave collage i could ask to do a spinoff)

All the digidestined had followed different paths. Many had married and moved away, loosing touch with even their families. After 15 years away from each other, they all had children and a normal life. But some force pulled them all back to Odaiba , so they all moved back there this summer.

At camp, many children were crowding in towards the teacher trying to have a look at the list. ''alright campers, we will assign your groups now.'' The camp teacher instructed joyfully. ''Ok, Rose Ishida, Tally Ishida, Tayah Ishida, Elyon Kamiya, Alexandra Izumi, Madison Takaishi and Macey Ichijouji, one group. Scott Kamiya, Tarron Kido, Aiden Takaishi, Tori Ichijouji, Julian Hida and Daichi Motomiya, another group. Sakura Hilotishi, Fleur Pierre...'' Once the instructions were given, everyone headed to their allocated huts. Some children unpacked while many went outside to greet new friends.

In the girls hut, were the female children of the digidestined. They decided to chat in their hut. They all new each others names. ''So what's everyones age and where they came from?'' Quized Alex. ''because i'm 13 and i come from Odaiba.''

''Me, Rose and Tayah are from Tokyo. Rose is 14 and we're 12.'' Exclaimed Tally.

''Cool i'm from New York and i'm 11 years old.'' Elyon piped up.

''I also live in Odaiba, as i moved there a few days before camp, and i'm also 11.'' came a very mixed emotioned answer from Macey.

''I live in Highten View Terrace, not far from Odaiba, and i just turned 11.'' squeeked Maddi.

''What about brothers and sisters?'' Alex again quized. '' I have none.''

''Just Scott who's 14'' Elon piped up again.

''Aiden, he's 12'' continued Maddi.

''13 years of Tori Ichijouji must have been bad for my parents.'' ended Macey. '' I've got an idea, lets go annoy the boys.'' all the girls headed out towards the boy who were playing football near their hut. The girls ran across their game and stole the ball.

''We were playing with that!'' Tori called out.

''So.'' replied Macey. the girls returned the ball and everyone was introduced. Over the passing weeks they all became the best of friends.

The last day of camp was hectic. Children were running around trying to find their belongings and packing their bags, with parents looking for their children. The children of the digidestined were in a group saying their goodbyes. Some of them were crying but most of them kept their emotions in order. Soon they had all left and were on their way home.

**Ishida's...**

They were driving away from the camp, as Sora turned around to her daughters. ''Girls guess what?'' She said.

''What mum?'' came the three replies from her daughters

''We moved house over the summer while you were away at camp.'' all their heads rose in shock.

''Where are we living then? Rose spoke sternly.

''Odaiba'' Matt replied for Sora.

''At least we have friends there!'' Tayah exclaimed.

''What friends you haven't been here before?'' Matt exclaimed himself.

''We met some friends at camp that live here.''Tally answered.

**Kamiya's...**

''Dad where are we going?'' Elyon asked.

''We moved to Odaiba over the summer'' Tai explained.

''So now i dont have my friends from New York or camp!'' Elyon screamed.

''Elyon calm down we have friends, remember. Alex, Macey and Tori live in Odaiba.'' After Scott explained it to her, Elyon soon calmed down.

**Izumi's...**

''Dad i met some new friends at camp, two of them live in Odaiba so i can met them whenever i like.'' Alex explained.

''That's just like me, when i was a boy i didn't have friends, but then i went to that camp and met 6 new friends then three years later i had many friends around the world!''

''That's so cool dad, maybe that will happen with me''

''Well 4 years before i even went camp i lived in Highton View Terrace with those 6 people and another girl who later joined us.''

''joined you for what?''

''for childish fun!! that's all''

**Takaishi's...**

''Yo kids, i got something to tell you'' came a very hyper sounding remark from T.K.

''What is it daddy?'' was the sweet reply from Maddi

''Yer dad what is it? we want to know'' it was Aiden this time in the same hyper sounding voice as his dad

''Got a new house in Odaiba''

''You what? Odaiba's just a few miles away from our old house. why do we have to only move a few miles?''

''Because me and your mum want to move there?''

''At least one thing good came from this, we already have three friends there''

**Kido's...**

''Son , we're moving to Odaiba, there are many fine secondary schools around there. I myself went to one under my father's wishes but i will not force you to go to a school like mine you may choose which secondary school you go.''

''Thank you dad, i just want to go to an ordinary secondary school, not one full of snobbish prep students.''

''well once we get there you can choose which school you go.''

**Hida's...**

''Because we moved here doesn't mean you can ditch your kendo practise''

''i wont dad''

''that's good, it's a family tradition''

**Motomiya's...**

''I hope there's a football team here''

''there was when i was a kid, i was in it, i was better then everyone there, persides my idol Tai Kamiya, and the only person out of any other team i cant beat is Ken Ichijouji, he was a boy genius''

**Odaiba Secondary School**

Odaiba Secondary School was open for an open day. All new students got to look round the campus. There were masses of people looking around, but Rose, Tayah, Tally, Scott, Elyon, Alex, Tarron, Aiden, Maddi, Tori, Macey, Julian and Dai were given permission to go around on their own by their parents. They had all been around the school and now they were at the last room. The computer room. They all stepped in and started to look around, they all ended up in front of one computer. There was sudden life in the computer and they were all sucked through...

**Digital world**

...When they came out the other end, they were in a lush green forest with thirteen creatures surrounding them

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'' screamed all the children and they tried to run. But the thirteen creatures got in their way.

''what are these things?'' asked maddi and macey together while shaking with fear.

''We're digimon, digital monsters,'' chorused the creatures

''don't be scared we're your friends, i'm missimon''

''i'm kyaromon''

''i'm pinamon''

''i'm wanyamon''

''i'm budmon''

''i'm puroromon''

''i'm chapumon''

''i'm meramon''

''i'm yaamon''

''i'm sunmon''

''i'm moonmon''

''i'm kapurimon''

''i'm gigimon'' after each one had introduced themselves they stepped forward. Scott got up off the floor from when he fell over the digimon.

''i'm sco...'' he began before he was cut off by one of the digimon.

''we already know who you are,'' came the answer from missimon

''we've spend our whole life waiting for you'' yaamon spoke

''because you're our partners'' kapurimon explained. Just then the happiness was cut short as a cyclonemon knocked down the trees right in front of the children and digimon. The children again became frightened and moved back, but their digimon didn't. Their digimon were prepared for battle. The in-training digimon lunged at the evil digimon. Their blasts did not fase the huge digimon as it tossed the digimon to the floor. The children ran up to their digimon partners, a light engulfed them. Once the light faded there were new digimon in their place and the chldren had strange devices in their hands.

''what the hell happened?'' spoke all the children at the same time

''We digivolved, we will explain in a minute, just wait'' the now rookie digimon again lunged at the digimon but this time the evil digimon was turned into data. The digimon returned to their partners and began to explain what digivolution was.

''so who are you now?''

''i'm commandramon''

''i'm kudamon''

''i'm falcomon''

''i'm gaomon''

''i'm lalamon''

''i'm fanbeemon''

''i'm kamemon''

''i'm candlemon''

''i'm impmon''

''i'm coronamon''

''i'm lunamon''

''i'm gaurdromon''

''i'm guilmon''

''so what are these?'' asked Scott while holding his device up.

''they're digivices, they help speed up the process of digivolution''explained missimon as he had just digivoled back to in-training.''but your not allowed to tell anyone about us, only the other digidestined'' A beeping noise started and suddenly these were sucked into a TV set along with their digimon...

**Odaiba Secondary School**

...The children landed in a heap on the floor, with their digimon amoung them. They all got off of each other, then stared in disbelief at their digimon sitting on the floor.

''how did you get to are world?'' Tarron asked suprised

''we can travel here by means of the digiport,'' pinamon exclaimed while pointing to the computer. Macey glanced down at her watch and realised that they were late for the activities.

'' you lot get in our bags we need to be somewhere,'' everyone caught on and opened their bags to let their digimon get in. Once all the digimon were in the children ran outside to the field and saw that the adults game of football had begun.

''there's my dad'' Macey said while pointing towards Ken

''yer and he's against my dad''replied Scott

''and mine'' Dai pointed towards the field where two adults looked simular to each other, one was his dad and one was Scott's. Davis slide tackled Ken to the floor and left a cut exactly where he did the first time they played a football match against each other. Once Ken got up i was about five minutes before the whistle went. When the match finished the teams shuck hands.When Davis got to Ken he froze a little.

''you're a worthy adversary'' they began to shake hands but then they froze. Dai, Macey and Tori went running up to them. Davis and Ken soon unfroze and began hugging each other. Their kids were gobsmacked.

''why are you hugging my friend's dad?'' Dai, Macey and Tori asked in union.

''We're friends'' Ken and Davis answered in union aswell. Ken began to look around throught the crowds, Davis, Dai, Macey and tori followed him.

''where is everyone? they must have come back already''Ken murmered to himself, but Davis, Dai, Macey and Tori all heard. A beeping noise started to sound from Ken, Davis and sone other people in the crowd. Out of know where an Airdramon came under Ken and Davis and began to fly into the air.

In the stands of the football field sat a man with reddish-brown hair and a dress shirt. He was on his computer doing some work when a beeping noise appeared from his pocket. He pulled out the bleeping object and observed it. A light appeared from his computer and a digiport opened. Many people turned round and saw the light, even Ken and Davis saw it. Just then the man vanished in the same light. Everyone was gobsmacked now. first a flying monster appeared and took two people away on it's back then a man just vanishes off of the stands for the football match...


	2. meeting old friends

**Digital World...**

the reddish-brown haired man fell from the sky with a bump. he regained his compousher, then da ja vu hit him. he remembered the first time he came here and met motimon.

''why are you here human?'' a punimon sqeaked, which brought the reddish-brown haired man out of his thoughts.''what do you want with the digital world?''

'' a digimon appeared in the real world and the digiports have opened, plus i'm digidestined i was chosen to come here about 30 years ago'' the reddish-brown haired man explained showing the punimon his digivice.

''chosen by who? because years ago this boy started to change the digital world and he soon changed to the side of good because he was being controlled...''

''by arukenimon and oikawa i now i was there,because it's me izzy, and the digimon have already taken two people. so can we go get the other's digimon.'' the punimon nodded and he and izzy ran off towards a village nearby.

**village...**

izzy and punimon arrived at the village in no time. punimon lead izzy into a room occupied by many digimon playing games, but punimon carried on leading him through a door on the other side of the room. everyone knew it was punimon, and started to moan that they wanted to fight the new digimon emperor.

''punimon, you didn't say there was a new threat.'' izzy exclaimed suprised

''sorry izzy it slipped my mind.'' everyone elses heads lifted.

''i expect this is a suprise for you all, it is to me because one minute i'm watching a football at odaiba high school between some of the students parents and then a digimon appears scoops up the two best players and then i'm sucked through a newly opened digiport. so you want to come fight some digimon but in my world.''everyone got excited and began to jump up and down with joy.

salamon calmed down. ''where's kari and everyone else didn't they come with you?''

izzy's emotions changed'' i'm sorry salamon but i havent seen any of them in years, persides ken and yolie who moved back to odaiba a few months ago, but you can all still come with me though.'' izzy let the digimon lead the way to the nearest port while he followed. soon they reached the port and the same light that brought izzy was taking him and the 12 digimon back to the real world...

**real world...**

while izzy was in the digital world more digimon had appeared and the digimon were trying to hurt all the spectators at the school. the digidestined were all scattered all over the football pitch and didn't know that their digimon were going to be there with them soon enough.ken and davis were still on top of the airdramon and many atimes they nearly fell off because of the wind this high up. over in the stands, izzy's laptop lit up and out fell izzy, agumon, gabumon, palmon, biyomon, tentomon, gomamon, gatomon, patamon, veemon, hawkmon, armadillomon and wormmon all in a heap on the stands.

''everyone do the best you can without digivolving and you tentomon, 'DIGIVOLVE'!''tentomon digivolved into kabuterimon and izzy climbed onto his back. kabuterimon kicked off and flew high up into the air. ken and davis were struggling to keep hold of airdramon, but they soon lost grip and fell. once they began to fall their digivices began to light up. and then...

''VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO EX-VEEMON''

''WORMMMON DIGIVOLVE TO STINGMON'' ex-veemon caught ken and stingmon caught davis. the two champian digimon put ken and davis down on the ground and landed themselves.

''ken how about we do like old times'' ken nodded and both held their digivices out

''DNA DIGIVOLVE NOW''

''EX-VEEMON, STINGMON DNA DIGIVOLVE TO PAILDRAMON''

''we'll look for everyone while you take out the digimon'' exclaimed davis, while he grabbed ken and ran off towards the crowd.

Tk and Kari were in a predicament, they had been backed against a wall and they were surrounded by evil digimon. the evil digimon began their blast when...

''PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEMON''

''GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEWOMON'' they swooped down and took out all the evil digimon surrounding TK and Kari. ken and davis came running towards them

''angemon, angewomon go help paildramon and kabuterimon, they've already taken to the skies to getting the evil digimon out of our world.'' angemon and angewomon nodded and with grace took to the skies aswell to help in the battle. kari ran to them and gave them both a hug. davis kissed her cheek, Tk saw this and got mad. he walked over to davis with fire in his eyes and planted him one right in the face. once davis recovered and looked up, he saw something shiny on tk's left hand. a wedding ring.

''shit TK i didn't know, it's not like i was invited to your wedding or anything''davis exclaimed while wiping the blood from his lip. the area where they were darkened, they looked up and were relieved when they saw that it was aquillamon and birdramon.

''hi everyone it's just us!'' sora shouted as birdramon and aquillamon landed.''and why's davis on the floor? bleeding''

ken gave her a 'what do you think look'.''guess''

''Kari!!''

''how'd you guess'' ken asked suprised

''well davis and tk have loved her since they were children, but i knew kari would choose tk he was looking out for her years before we met you lot.'' sora explained. somewhere else around the school were Tai, matt, cody, mimi, joe and jun. they had all found each other during the battle and all their digimon had gone to help. tai took out his digivice and found the signals of the digidestined.

''come on this way'' tai shouted while running off in the direction the digivice said the rest of the group were. everyone ran after him and they soon ran into the rest of the group.

''why's davis bleeding?'' asked matt

''matt its funny actually, dont try to greet kari with a kiss tk will deck you one'' davis said laughing

''he was making a move on her and she's mine'' tk said while grabbing and kissing her.

''what the fuck'' matt and tai exclaimed together but they soon realised the rings on their siblings fingers.

''well that's what happens if i dont see you in 15 years.'' tai exclaimed to kari

''same to you brother'' kari smirked looking at tai and mimi's hands

''and you too'' tk smirked towards matt who now had his arms wrapped around sora's waist

''did any of us actually go to someone elses wedding?'' quized izzy

''no'' was the reply from everyone. everyone started to laugh.

on the other side of the field stood 13 children, watching their own digimon fighting a host of evil digimon, the evil digimon were soon destroyed, the new digidestined's digimon headed towards a group of 12 digimon who had just finished a battle with some digimon. the new digidestined though these were an enemy, so sent their digimon to attack, but they were unaware that these were also chosen digimon for the digidestined. the two digidestined teams reared up their strongest attacks and fired. their attacks met in the middle and caused a huge explosion that wiped out all the digimon. both digidestined groups ran into the middle of the field where the digimon were fighting but nothing was there. all they saw was data flowing to the sky.tk dropped to his knees in tears, '' not a...a...again, evil to...oo..ok him again, h...h...ow can i live with...out him, he h...h...has to come back to meeeeeeeeee'' he sobbed as everyone surrounded him, but not ken. ken had ran off to get izzy's computer. when he came back he told the old digidestined they could get their digimon back.

''kids go with jun, we need to do something''exclaimed tai as he turned to go to the computer room

''i dont know her and i dont know you so why should i listen to you'' shouted aiden to tai

''well blonde hair you must be either matt's or tk's, but the mouth, you must be matt's'' tai giggled. matt stormed over to tai and planted him on in the face just like tk did with davis.

''i dont even had a son, so stop it or i'll kill you, i cant help it if my nephew acts like me'' matt screamed at tai

''he's my nephew aswell and he could take after me.'' tai shouted back while flipping matt over so tai was on the top and decked him one back.this carried on for a few minute until tk stopped crying and punched them both. they stopped imediatly.

''stop it both of you we just lost our friends and you two are argueing who is my son's bloody uncle. kids just go with jun when we come back we will explain this to you'' all the kids nodded and followed jun to her's, joe's and tarron's house. the digidestined went to the school's computer lab once their children were out of sight. once they were at the computer lab izzy searched to see if the port near primary village was open. and it was

''digiport open'' yolei yelled while holding up her digivice, everyone followed her lead and got their digivices out. they all vanished in a fury of lights just like they did 25 years ago.

**joe's house...**

rose, tayah,tally, scott, elyon, alex, tarron, maddi, aiden, macey, tori, julian and dai were all in joe's living room looking through photo albums that jun had let them look at, they showed the digidestined and friends of joe's in them.

''there were pictures of: everyone. tk and matt. kari and tai. davis and jun. the old gang. the new gang. joe and jun. yolei and ken. tk and kari. tai and mimi. tai and sora. matt and sora. davis and ken. davis and kari. cody. joe. jun. tk. kari. tai. matt. davis. mimi. sora. izzy. ken. yolei. in this one'' spoke tally.

''in this one there's: catherine, tai and tk. mimi and micheal. davis, tk, kari, yolei, cody, and willis. ryo and ken. sora, yolei, yuri, sonya and anna. noriko, hiroshi, takaishi and keiko. oikawa. rosa and ken. lou, maria, steve, phil and tatum. mina and izzy. kari, izzy and the hoi brothers. derek. yuehon. dien.'' carried on elyon. ''is there any more photo albums to look at?'' tarron searched for another on the floor, but there was none. he decided to look in the cupboard that his mum, jun had got the others out of. and there in the back of the cupboard was another album. tarron snatched it out of the deepths of the cupboard.


End file.
